What thievery is this?
by Tricks
Summary: Neopian times have drastically changed: Skilled pirates roam the lands in their aircrafts, rivaling each other. What item, or heart, will they take next?


All characters in this story are to be copyrighted to me. If you would like to use them in your stories, please request permission; I'm not an evil person, I most likely will allow you to. n.n"  
  
If there are already existing pets on neopets with the names in this story, I apologize; it was purely coincidental. At the time I wrote this story, I made sure the names were not in use. However, at a later time, it is perfectly possibly the names may be in use.  
  
Any groups you see are ones I have made up, and the world of neopia has changed. This is fantasy and fiction, humans, in my story. If you don't like it, you can't change it. If I find this story elsewhere, I will rip you off your feet and immediately begin to stalk you - Evilly.  
  
Note: All the neopian creatures in this story will be anthrop- like, understand? That means they're like humans, only pets. O.o Does that make sense? Well, you should figure it out. It's like those "Anthro RP"s.  
  
Note 2: I have never seen anything with.err.*cough*Anyways, you know how everyone sees girls and guy romance on neopian creatures, but never.the other way around on them? Well I'm trying that. eE And you can't stop me!!!!!  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
~~~~~  
  
The timeline: Year 5037 of Neopia.  
  
The fearless leader of the Ember Owls stood in his cabin, gazing out at the stars. The ship's humming and vibration echoed in his ears, soothing him from some - but not all - worries.  
  
The last raid had gone excellent; in fact, better than any of the group had planned. The last gallery had a load of rare, expensive items. Each had an estimated selling value of at least 50k, and with only a few of these items the Ember Owls could become very, very wealthy indeed.  
  
However, the raid had been too easy. The security was very weak; there were no guards on watch at such a fine gallery; a few of the windows were unlocked. It was almost as if someone had been expecting them, or inviting them to commit a robbery on the gallery. It was troubling Vintcon, and he felt as if the ship they lived in might be followed. Vintcon was not allowed to brood on the subject any longer, for his first mate, Jhanst, entered the cabin room.  
  
Jhanst shut and locked the door behind him, saluted to Vintcon, and then relaxed. Vintcon simply smiled and took a seat on his bed, inviting Jhanst to sit by him, which of course, Jhanst did. The two were best friends, and had started the Ember Owls together, ready for any trial, and hoping to conquer any other pirate-like groups in Neopia.  
  
"What is making the almighty leader so nervous?" Jhanst questioned Vintcon. A shrug was the only reply, causing Jhanst to become worried himself. 'It's not like Vintcon to hide things from me,' He thought. In an effort to reassure his close friend things would be okay (or at least, he hoped they would be), Jhanst put his yellow paw on Vintcon's shoulder.  
  
"It'll be already, bud."  
  
"I know." Vintcon leaned on Jhanst carelessly, staring at the window. "I just have the feeling we're being followed."  
  
"Why makes you say that?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea. You tell me."  
  
Jhanst had no real reply to that, so he simply watched the green Lupe leaning on him. "You're crushing me." He faked a choking voice.  
  
"Sorry about that." Vintcon rolled off the yellow Lupe and curled up on the bed. "I'm going to sleep now."  
  
"You'd go to bed without me? What a horrible idea." Jhanst tackled Vintcon and managed to coax him into a friendly wrestling match.  
  
--  
  
The blue Lenny neatly set the small stack of papers on the surface of the Marble Desk in her leader's office room. "He said he was taking a break, but it's been an hour and a half! This is ridiculous!" She complained to herself, glancing at the watch on her leather band. "I can't believe I get paid two dubloons an hour for this work!"  
  
The annoyed female fowl was tempted to shred the papers and toss them about the room, but refrained from doing so as Jhanst entered the room.  
  
"Is there a problem, Kheckoh?" He questioned, with a mischievous grin on his muzzle.  
  
The blue Lenny stuttered. "N-no sir; everything is fine, I was just delivering some papers to the Captain; my apologies for any disturbances." She saluted with a wing, trembling slightly at the thought of punishment.  
  
Jhanst grinned some more. "At ease, soldier. All is well. Why don't you take half an hours worth of break, the Captain will be awhile." With that, he left Kheckoh alone in the Captain's office; the poor bird was in an angered shock.  
  
"Why the nerve of that stupid, vile, vomit-colored dog! I want his head!" She whispered to herself.  
  
--  
  
"I think our crew is jealous of your long-lasting breaks." Jhanst chuckled to himself as he entered Vintcon's cabin again.  
  
"I don't blame them. I rest more than I work, except on raids." Vintcon sat up, yawning.  
  
"Well you need it."  
  
"No, I don't. I need to get to work." Vintcon made an effort to get up, only to have Jhanst land on him.  
  
"Get off!"  
  
"Oh shut up." And suddenly, the room was silent.  
  
--  
  
"They robbed it already!"  
  
"I'm aware of that."  
  
"It's not fair!"  
  
"I'm aware of that, also."  
  
"Well, can't you agree with me?"  
  
"I don't take orders from anyone except the Captain. Besides, he'll chew you out once he finds out you let the gallery be robbed first. He did give you the responsibility." The Pirate Aisha shook her head at the co-captain. 'Really, this child is pathetic.' She gazed at the Apple Chia with disgust.  
  
"Well he likes me too much! Remember, I'm the Captain's daughter!"  
  
"I remember that very clearly; nonetheless that does not take away your responsibilities. He did leave you in my care. We're going to do things my way, now. Is that understood, Veyshina? Remember this; the Captain is not alive any longer."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Did I make myself clear?"  
  
The Apple Chia sulked inwardly, nodding her humongous body. "Yes."  
  
Benellia simply smirked, leading Veyshina back to their ship.  
  
"How are we going to get back at them?" The Apple Chia made one last effort for her voice to be heard.  
  
"We keep following them and spoil their plans. After all, they did the same to us. The Ember Owls won't last long without their leader, either."  
  
--  
  
'My head hurts.' Vintcon thought to himself, shoving Jhanst off him.  
  
Landing on the floor, Jhanst bolted awake, alert, and ready for battle. "Who goes there; halt!" He shouted, glancing around with a pillow cover over his head. The pillow which belonged in the cover hit him in the head.  
  
"Wake up." Vintcon muttered; a small grin on his face for once in a small while. The sight of his companion in this condition made him crack up with laughter.  
  
"I'm awake!"  
  
"You didn't seem like it."  
  
"Well shiver-me-timbers, I had a pillow cover on my head! What do you expect?" Jhanst threw the pillow, now back in its proper place, at Vintcon. It missed its mark and hit the wall, then the floor, instead.  
  
"I expected you to be calmer."  
  
"Well I knew where I was, I was just playing!" Jhanst whined.  
  
Vintcon held a paw up and fiddled with the radio which was placed on the Iron Table by his comfortable Straw Bed.  
  
A few odd sounds could be heard, before the actual message came in.  
  
"You know we know that you know we know where you are. Beware of the Silver Swoopers. We're tougher than you think." The smug voice of Benellia came through.  
  
Vintcon flipped the radio off, staring at it with a murderous glare. "I should have figured." Jhanst sat besides him and grabbed the pillow off the floor, hugging it. "Well, I guess you were right."  
  
--  
  
"Those pathetic fools will never know what hit them!" Benellia cackled to herself. She turned, seeing Veyshina nibbling on chocolates. "Stop stuffing yourself or I'll make an apple pie out of you!" She threw the microphone at Veyshina; a direct hit, accompanied with a whine.  
  
"I will have my revenge!" 


End file.
